King Lumen
Lumen is the Prince of Arachna. He is the leader of all the Spider Rider's. Character Lumen has a good head on his shoulders and often uses common sense to reason through whatever Hunter Steele or the other Spider Riders have to say. He's careful to think things through because he has no wish to hurt innocent bystanders. Lumen would much rather settle disputes through negotiation than fighting and war. Lumen can appear quite lazy at times and flirtatious with any pretty girl that crosses his path. His devotion and love is showered upon his younger sister - which often leads him to steal credit from Hunter whenever the new Spider Rider wins a victory or gives her a gif History When he was young, Lumen often played games with a young Lady Noia when she and her father visited the palace. The pair enjoyed playing games such as "Hide and Go Seek" and "Tag". Years later Lumen was appointed leader of the Spider Riders and prince of the Arachna Kingdom. Lumen always preferred diplomatic solutions over war, even against the Invectids. Lumen appeared to have ruled the Kingdom of Arachna for some time despite his young age. Lumen has known his spider for years and knows Ebony, only speaks to him to advise Lumen when the subject is of great importance. When he first heard about Hunter Steele, the Offlander Spider Rider. Lumen decided a test was in order. So he enlisted the aid of Igneous, he had the young commander behave in a rude and lofty manner towards Hunter and Shadow to get them both to challenge him to a duel. After the duel was over Lumen was impressed and allowed Hunter to become a Spider Rider for the Kingdom of Arachna. When Tanda village was attacked by Invectid forces, Lumen answered the plea for help from one of the townsfolk. However, instead of waging a battle as most everyone excepted. Lumen attempted to handle the situation through negotiations. While his tactic worked at first. the Invectid Soldier in charge decided he preferred war to peace, and a battle broke out in the human village as the Invectids raided it. Lumen then went to Tanda Village personally and released Ebony to push back the Invectids. Later Prince Lumen is visited by Lady Noia, however the young girl who met him was in fact Beerain in disguise. Beerain of the Invectids Big Four took Lady Noia's place thanks to Grasshop forcing the real Noia and her escorts to take a less direct route to Arachna. Lumen became lovesick with Beerain and didn't even attempt stop her when she tried to steal the Oracle Key, claiming to have fallen in love. By the time the real Lady Noia arrived at the palace, Lumen had set off to find Beerain. Lumen eventually returned after failing to find Beerain, seemingly getting over his crush. When a Nuuman Page arrived from Nuuma kingdom with an Oracle Key in his possession and revealed that Stags had invaded Nuuma. Not long after Lumen helped defend the kingdom from Beerain and Buguese invasion force. Later, while Hunter and Magma were adamant that the Spider Riders should answer the cry for help from Nuuma. Lumen was concerned that it would be impossible for the Spider Riders go to the faraway Nuuma, and leave Arachna open to attack. This changed when former commander Slate returned to Arachna. On the way to Nuuma Lumen and Igneous where separated from Hunter and his group. While on the way to Nuuma Lumen and Igneous ran into Sparkle and Hotarla, who had been following him and the other Spider Riders since they left Fuushuwa. Lumen also learned that Sparkle had been traveling with Grasshop, former member of the Big Four whom his little sister had now befriended. Not long after reuniting with his sister, Lumen and his party were captured by the Invectid transport commander Scarab. Upon witnessing Grasshop betray his people and protect his little sister. Lumen along with Igneous fought and defeated the Invectid and his troops before starting off for Nuuma. Lumen and his group then happened upon Buguese just as he had recaptured Aqune and had been about to finish off Hunter's group. When Lumen and the rest of the Spider Riders arrived at Nuuma Lumen and Igneous fought to protect Queen Illuma and the Nuuman Oracle Key. Despite his efforts, he was overpowered by Buguese and Aqune. Though he and the other riders managed to protect the people of Nuuma from the Invectid invasion, they failed to prevent Buguese from stealing there second key. Not long after their return to Arachna. Lumen sent Hunter and Corona on a mission to disable a cannon created by Mantid capable of attacking the lands within the Arachna Kingdom. After Hunter and Corona's mission to take Darkling fortress was successful. Lumen and the other riders came to join them at Darkling. When he arrived Hunter suggested negotiating with Invectids to the young prince. Lumen was respective to the idea but when he tried to make their case to Buguese the negotiations fell apart. Hunter then decided that the proposal should be taken to Mantid directly. While Lumen agreed the with the course of action. He tried to make Sparkle stay behind, though Ebony was able to convince him into allowing her to accompany them. With Grasshop as their guide. Lumen and the Spider Riders infiltrated the labyrinth, the only known way for humans to get into Invectid territory. Along the way Hunter and Shadow were separated from the others when a bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Upon meeting with Hunter again at the exit to the labyrinth, Lumen also met the legendary hero Quake for the first time. Later Lumen attempted to fight Buguese in his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal but was swiftly defeated. He also witnessed Dark Opal steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. After that Lumen and the others were saved by the mind controlled Aqune do to the intervention of Buguese, removing Aqune's mask. Freeing Aqune and Portia from the Invectids. Lumen, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow from finishing Mantid. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Lumen chased Hunter and Shadow along with everyone else while riding their spiders. Category:Characters Category:Humans